Near Field Communication (NFC) is a proximity communication technology that can enable contactless device payment technologies and that is supported by the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Association. Radio frequency identification (RFID) is another wireless communication technology that can be adapted to enable NFC contactless device payment technology. NFC communication generally is conducted in a range from about 3 to about 4 inches. Such short communication distances limit enable secure communication between close field proximity enabled devices. In operation of an NFC transaction, a user “taps” a contactless device, such as an NFC-enabled mobile phone, to a reader of a point of sale system. The reader recognizes the NFC-enabled device when the device is moved within range of the reader, establishes a secure communication channel with the device, and initiates a payment transaction between the reader and the device. The duration of the transaction is very short and does not easily permit communication of other information or conducting of other services during the transaction. Additionally, the device must be held close to the reader during the entire NFC transaction. NFC contactless payment devices can function as a credit card to enable purchases at the point-of-sale.
NFC contactless payment devices can function as a credit card to enable purchases at the point-of-sale. However, the short duration of conventional methods and systems for contactless payment devices do not enable the utilization of value-added services and user choices. During the conventional transaction, the device and the reader communicate to complete the predefined transaction. Further user input or further transactions, such as user selection of coupons or loyalty rewards or automatic application of those items, is not possible in the predefined NFC transaction. Alternative conventional methods require multiple taps or a tap and hold of the contactless device to enable the utilization of each service, resulting in user inconvenience.